This invention relates generally to handling of wire strands as for example are used in wire harnesses, and for other purposes; more specifically it concerns stacking of such strands, as for example flimsy wire strands, which have been cut to length, and/or stripped of insulation at strand ends, in conjunction with such cutting and/or striping.
The handling of elongated flimsy wire stands, following cutting and/or stripping, and particularly predetermined stacking of such strands, is a problem, specifically in respect of equipment that processes the wire at high speed, and continuously. Flimsiness of such long strands makes automatic handling thereof extremely difficult, particularly as respects wires of different length and sizes. There is need for equipment capable of automatically stacking such cut and/or stripped strands, and with precision. One highly advantageous form of such equipment is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 857,961, still pending.